She Will Be Loved
by skittles342
Summary: Haruhi has a shiny new boyfriend and the host club doesn't like it one bit. They have a bad feeling about her new boyfriend, but Haruhi doesn't want to hear any of it. Will these bad felings end up being true? Or is it only their own jealousy? Haruhi X OC, Haruhi X ?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Haruhi has a shiny new boyfriend and the host club doesn't like it one bit. They have a bad feeling about her new boyfriend, but Haruhi doesn't want to hear any of it. Will these bad felings end up being true? Or is it only their own jealousy? Haruhi X OC, Haruhi X ?**

**A/N: I want to wrote more stuff for OHSHC, since I love the anime/manga. I pair up Haruhi with everyone (except for Hani, I find that disgusting) and I hoestly don't know who'll she'll stay with for this fic, I wrote this off a whim and boredom.**

**Rating: T (for now)**

**Pairing: Haruhi X OC, Haruhi X ?**

**She Will Be Loved**

Haruhi Fujioka has been acting strange lately, she's been in a suspiciously happier mood, she is also a bit more bubbly and cheerful. The host club members have all noticed this, and has grown increasingly suspicious of the brunette's new attitude. Even her clients have noticed her change in attitude and are beginning to come up with these ridiculous theories on why she's so happy suddenly. Like "Maybe the _real _Haruhi was abducted by aliens and was replaced with this sunny, bubbly Haruhi!" or "Maybe he has a secret girlfriend".

Both theories were ridiculous in the host club's eyes, at least.

One day, they cornered her in the Music Room and began to demand answers, she acted very defensive towards them.

"Is there a problem with me being happy or something?" she says increduously and crossed her slender arms over her flat chest, her brown eyes narrowed in frustration and annoyance.

"Of course not, my sweet daughter!" Tamaki almost shrieked as he suddenly wrapped Haruhi in a tight hug, crushing the slender girl to his chest as he added, "We just want to know what has gotten you into such a good mood lately!"

Haruhi threw his arms off her and jabbed him harshly in the ribs, "It's none of your business," she snapped and turned away from the hosts, heading for the door to the clubroom to get away from the weirdos, "And quit calling me you daughter! I have a dad and it's not you!"

A couple days after that, Tamaki caught Haruhi on the phone with an unknown person.

She obviously thought she was alone in the clubroom, since all the other hosts left earlier. Her back was to him and she was sitting on the couch, giggling away and chatting happily to unknown person on the other line. Tamaki was going to say something, but decided to eavesdrop instead. He knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but curiousity took over.

"Yeah... So we're still on for this Saturday right? One o'clock right?" she was saying into the reciever, giggling softly still at whatever the man said earlier.

The reply on the other line was unheard, but it was obviously a laugh with how Haruhi's reaction was: "Oh, that's great!" she let out a happy sigh before adding, "Okay, I gotta go now, but I'll text you later 'kay? Bye!"

She hung up the phone and got off the couch, when she circled around to leave, only then did she notice Tamaki standing there. She 'eeped' and jumped a little, "Oh, Tamaki-senpai, you scared me," she grabbed her bag and ran a hand through her hair before adding, "Uh, I'll see you tomorrow," and she attempted to leave.

"Who was that?" Tamaki asked, both suspicious and curious.

Haruhi stopped for a moment before replying in a clipped tone, "No one."

She slipped out before Tamaki could question her further.

Tamaki told the other hosts about the odd phone conversation. Even when the other hosts tried to get her to talk, she didn't crack. So they all came up with a plan... They called it the 'Stalk-Haruhi-until-we-find-out-her-secret' plan. That was the only title they could come up with.

* * *

So, that weekend, on Saturday afternoon, all the hosts got into Tamaki's limo and drive off to Haruhi's apartment, the plan was already in motion. They were going tp stalk Haruhi all day until they get at least a clue on what has been up with the brunette.

"I wonder what we'll find out today," Kaoru mused as he looked out the limo window, hazel eyes somewhere far away.

"We oughta find out something interesting that's for sure," Kyouya spoke up as he scribbled away in his black notebook, brown eyes narrowed in thought and concentration. To the other hosts it looked like he was writing, but he actually found himself drawing a head-shot of Haruhi... He frowned at the perfectly drawn image and closed his notebook quickly, losing himself in thought.

Mori was silent as usual, but he was also deep in thought. Hani was sitting next to him, Usa-chan in his lap, though he also seemed to be deep in thought.

"Well, whatever it is, it can't be bad right?" Hikaru spoke up, running a hand through his red hair, "Since it's making her be in such a good mood."

Tamaki shrugged, "We'll see."

* * *

They didn't let the limo driver drop them off right in front of Haruhi's house, obviously. They would attract way too much attention, not to mention the fact that the moment Haruhi sees the limo she would probably hide in her apartment all day. So Tamaki told the limo driver to drop them off a couple blocks away from Haruhi's apartment, and they walked the rest of the way.

They hid behind the wall to the apartment building, they only had to wait a few moments before Haruhi suddenly came out, walking down her building staircase. The twins and Tamaki swooned at how cute she looked, she was wearing jean frayed shorts, a pink blouse, and pink sandals, she definately was all dolled up for something. That only made the host club members even more suspicious as Haruhi just stood there on the sidewalk, as if she was waiting for someone.

_Vroom! Vroom!_

The sound of a loud harley motorcycle drew the host clud members attention away from Haruhi. A motorcycle went roaring right by them, the rider wearing dark blue torn jeans, combar boots, a band t-shirt under a black leather jacket. They couldn't see the riders face because of the helmet, but they could already tell what type of guy he was. Bad boy type, rebellious, doesn't give a crap about what other people think.

They stiffened when the rider stopped by the sidewalk, his back was to them and they still couldn't see his face. Haruhi walked up to him, she knew this guy? The male took off his helmet, from behind him the hosts could tell that he had a mane of golden blond hair that glistened marvelously in the sunlight and touched his shoulders. Haruhi stoppped by the bike and the two exchanged quick words. The hosts all showed shock on their faces, including the usually stoic Mori, as they watched how Haruhi was giggling and smiling at the biker, she has never smiled at any of them like that.

Kyouya and Mori had to literally hold Tamaki and the twins back when the mans hand reached over, grabbed the back of Haruhi's head, and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Haruhi reacted eagerly to the kiss, to the hidden males' astonishment, and wrapped her arms around his neck, dipping her head back to deepen the kiss.

They broke it after awhile, the biker gave Haruhi's ass a small tap, making the girl giggle and blush. Kyouya and Mori tightened their restraining holds on the three boys as Haruhi mounted the back of the motorcycle, the driver gave her a helmet, a red one this time. She slipped it on and wrapped her arms around the unknown man's chest, before the rider kicked off the sidewalk and the motorcycle took off and disappeared at the end of the road.

The host club members all stood there in shell shock, Kyouya and Mori releasing the boys. Finally, when the silence was too much, the host club members all said what was on their minds.

_"Haruhi has a boyfriend?!" _they all syncronized.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! :D I know it's short but it's only the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm happy about all the feedback I got :) Thanks you guys! I just realized that there's another story out there like this one, but I assure you I had no idea this story existed and mine will be better written and MUCH different (No offence to that author)**

**Rating: T for this chapter**

**Pairing: Haruhi X OC for this chapter**

**She Will Be Loved: Chapter Two**

On Monday, Haruhi came to school smiling, skipping almost. Her short brown hair bobbed in the wind, and there was a light in her eyes. Everyone (especially all the girls) stared at her with hearts fluttering about their heads, Haruhi is so cute when 'he's' in such a good mood! Though it was still unknown to all of them why.

Of course, the host club all knew why.

They had been deeply disturbed over it for the whole week, and found themselves really thinking about it. Some thinking about it harder then others (Tamaki, Mori). Some were pissed that she never told them- Hikaru, Kaoru.n And others were seemingly neutral about it- Kyoya, Hani.

"As long as Haru-chan is happy, then that's all that matters, right?" Hani had said chilishly when the shock wore off, "And as long as he's treating her right, then there's nothing to really worry about, right?"

The host club had to agree to that, though it didn't mean they weren't still mad at her for not telling them. Haven't they been friends long enough for her to tell them this sort of thing?

So, during class, Hikaru and Kaoru didn't say that much to her. Everytime they looked at her they only imagine her standing at that guys bike, him kissing her and she actually kissing back! They could hardly stand to look at her actually without erupting in anger. They didn't smother her and hug all on her like they usually would with their 'toy'.

Even when school came to an end and it was host club time, Haruhi noticed how the twins avoided her all day, and even Tamaki hardly said a word to her, and by the time the host club was ending, Haruhi was fed up with it.

"Okay, what is your guys' deal?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest, her brow furrowed in annoyance, "You guys have been avoiding me all day, and ignoring me, so what's up? Did I do something wrong?"

The hosts were silent, so Tamaki spoke up.

"You kept a secret from us, Haruhi," he turned to her, his purple eyes looking angry but sad at the same time, "We know, that you have a boyfriend, and you never told us, I thought we were all closer then that, like family?"

Haruhi softened up a bit, she sucked in a deep breath and uncrossed her arms as she walked over to him calmly and slowly, "Look, Senpai," she said as she looked up at him, "Yes, I do have a boyfriend, but before, we were only dating, it was nothing offical. I just wanted to tell you guys when it was 'official' between us, and now it is..."

The hosts were silent, but they all calmed down by now.

"What's his name?" Tamaki asked, seemingly back in spirits now.

"Luka, Luka Cross," she replied.

"'Luka'? That's an odd name, he's not full Japenses right?"

"Nope, he's part American, part Italian too."

"Ah, how old is he?"

"18."

"That's way too old!"

"Senpai!" Haruhi moaned in annoyance, rolling her pretty eyes, "Don't make such a big deal out of it, you're almost his age!" she pointed out.

"Yeah but..."

"How're thing going between you two so far?" Kaoru asked, one arm resting on his brother's shoulder.

"Pretty good, we're being casual though."

"Okay, we just don't want him stealing our little toy!" Hikaru and Kaoru syncronized as they went over and wrapped her in their arms, nuzzling her head as she struggled to free herself.

"Let go of me!" she whined as she attempted to push them away, "I'm not your toy!"

"That's right, now let go of my little girl, you ruffians!" Tamaki pratically shrieked as he also clung to Haruhi once she freed herself, as if to block the twins from attacking her again. Kyoya and Mori couldn't help but chuckle at their actions, having been silent the whole time but listening intently.

Haruhi secretly smiled a bit to herself as all three were clinging on her, things now back to normal-

"Hey!"

All four of them froze and turned to see that another had entered the music room without any of them noticing. Haruhi smiled brightly at the familiar mane of blond hair, "Luka!"

Luka was dressed in his high school uniform, he was held back a few years, so yes he was still in high school but he went to a school far from here. She only remembered then that the man was going to take her home today. He was dressed in his school uniform, tan slacks that hung on his hips, untucked white shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned, green tie hanging around his neck, and his school blazer unbuttoned with the school emblem on the left chest part. His hair was mostly brushed back, with blond bamgs hanging in his face, his startling amber eyes narrowed at the scene in front of him.

Tamaki was bewildered with how handsome this guy was,he looked like some sort of greek god! The way his facial features were like, his elegant cheekbones, he looked like royalty. Tamaki instantly recognized him, he was definately that guy on the motorcycle. He could tell just from the color of his hair, and apparently so had the rest of the hosts because they were all dead silent.

Everyone didn't utter a word, Luka looking just plain menacing much to the hosts confusion. Why did he look so unfriendly...?

When none of the hosts responded, and Haruhi just looking plain confused, Luka said in a deep, mysterious yet mencaing voice, "Do you guys mind getting your hands off my girlfriend?"

It then dawned on the hosts, no wonder. Tamaki threw his arms off the girl and the twins followed. Tamaki looked flustered and embarassed, while the twins just looked annoyed, why was this man demanding that they stop touching Haruhi?

Haruhi scampered over and gave him a greeting hug and peck on the lips, "Don't freak out," she whispered in his ear, to quiet for the hosts to hear, "Please, they were just being overfriendly as usual."

Luka frowned, "Fine," he sighed before turning his amber gaze back to the hosts, taking the girls hand in his as he walked over to them, "Sorry about that, I tend to get overly jealous," he apologized, his voice laid back and gruff, "I'm Luka, and you guys are the host club right?"

Tamaki looked at him, surprised, as did the twins.

"Haruhi told you about us?" Kyoya asked curiously his head tilted at the older man.

"Yeah, plenty of times," Luka replied, his face mellow, "Something about how she knocked over a vase and owed you guys money?"

They all laughed as Kyoya chuckled and replied, "Well, yes her quota is filled," he returned his attention back to his laptop before adding, "But, she decided to just stay with us."

Haruhi blushed at the memory and cu in before anyone could say anything, "Um, anyways," she cleared her throat, "Luka and I should really get going now, Bye!"

She hurried him out of there.

Once they were gone, Kyoya stayed quiet while the other hosts started to talk amongst themselves about her boyfriend.

_'So she does talk about us at home, and with her boyfriend...'_ Kyoya found himself thinking as he typed away at his computer, _'I wonder how this'll turn out, not that it serves me any advantage, but it sure will be entertaining...'_

* * *

Once they arrived at Haruhi's house after getting a quick bite, Luka held onto the small brunettes hand as they walked up the steps to her apartment. Haruhi trailed behind him, her mind far away and her eyes a bit hazy.

"Haruhi?" Luka put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a light shake, snapping her out of it. She looked up at him and asked, "Uh, sorry what?"

"Is there something wrong baby?" he asked in concer, his amber eyes gentle as he stared down at her, she was so much shorter then him he had to almost hunch over, "Are you mad at me for being unfriendly at first?"

Haruhi shook her head, "No, I understand why you were being so hostile at first..." she sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "I just, am worried."

"Why so worried?"

"Well, it seems that whenever the host club gets involved in something, things get either more complicated or a bit better, they meddle a lot basically," she explained as she leaned her head on his chest, "I just don't know if it was the right time for them to know... Since we JUST got together and all..."

She trailed off when Luka suddenly cupped her face and tilted her head up to look at him, "Hey, whatever happens, as long as we're together, it's cool right?" he asked with a kind and caring smile, gently kissing her forehead.

Haruhi smiled and blushed lightly, "Right," she agreed.

Luka leaned down a bit more, Haruhi had to stand on her tip toes to meet him in the kiss. They stayed lock in a passionaate embrace, kissing heatedly before they both broke apart for air.

"I should get inside," Haruhi murmured as she pressed her forehead against his, his slender hands locked around his neck, before kissing his lips in a light peck, "I got homework and a short amount of time, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he kissed her back, "Goodnight love, text me okay?"

"Kay, bye," she responded as she unlocked her door, finding the house empty. Her dad must still be at work, she smiled and waved at Luka as he walked away. She kind of wanted him to stay, but then again she knew that that wasn't a good idea, since even her father didn't know about Luka yet.

She was happy, happier then she's ever been before. All her worries before put aside, and her mind alreay wandering off to her blond boyfriend.

Little did she know, that it was about to get a whole lot more complicated...

* * *

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**She Will Be Loved: Chapter Three**

It's been a few months since Haruhi and Luka started dating, and so far things were going great. The two were in separable, every weekend Haruhi was busy with dates and movie nights with Luka, and he picked her up everyday and took her home. She would help him with his homework sometimes or they would just chill out and chat.

Things even went well with Haruhi's father; Ranka completely fell in love with Luka when they first met him. Luka's charm probably worked on him just like it worked on Haruhi. At first Ranka was resentful towards Luka, since he wasn't quite ready to give up his precious daughter to anyone, but he soon warmed up to him.

Everyone was happy. Except for the host club, that is.

Haruhi doesn't really hang out with the host club members anymore, since Haruhi's spends all her free time with Luka. Haruhi even missed a few trips to the beach and such to go out with Luka. It irritated the host club members to no end. They wished that Haruhi would pay more attention to them and hang out with them like she used to. Of course there was club time and school time to chat with her, but after that, she's gone before they could say another word to them.

So, in other words, they were all jealous.

Even Kyoya was jealous of Haruhi's new companion, not that he would ever show it.

They were jealous that Luka held all of Haruhi's affection, and they were jealous that Luka was somehow able to get Haruhi to date him. Since Haruhi really was dense about those sorts of things.

So, they plan on trying their best to get Haruhi to hang out with them more, no matter what it takes.

One day after host club time, the twins cornered Haruhi before she could take off to meet her boyrfriend.

"Hey Haruhi," the synchronized, "The host club is taking a trip to the beach this weekend, you're coming, right?"

Haruhi looked up at them, "Um, I'm not sure," she murmured and put a loose fist to her mouth as she thought about it, "Luka and I were going to go catch a movie this weekend..."

"Oh come on Haruhi," they complained and put their arms around her, nuzzling her cheeks, "You haven't hung out with us for months!"

"We see each other in class all the time," Haruhi pointed out, trying to push them off of her, "Not to mention in the club..."

"Yeah but that's club time and school time! You haven't hung out with the club, outside of school, in months!" Tamaki joined i, giving her the puppy eyes.

_'Not the puppy eyes...'_ she tried to look away, "Well, um... I dunno..." she hesitated.

"If that's how it's going to be.." Kyoya spoke up from the couch he sat on, scribbling in his black notebook without looking up, "Why don't you just bring Luka with?"

_'Kyoya!'_ The twins and Tamaki thought in unison, glaring at Kyoya for such a suggestion even though he didn't even glance up. The whole point in them inviting her was to get her _away_ from Luka!

"Oh! Well in that case," she managed to get all three boys off her, "Of course I'll come, if Luka says yes, that is."

The twins and Tamaki smiled at her, as long as she was at least coming, it was fine to them.

"Well, I gotta go," she checked her wristwatch, "If I take too long, he'll come looking for me. Bye guys!" she waved and pushed past them, leaving the club room.

As soon as she was gone, Tamaki and the twins turned on Kyoya, "Kyoya! Why would you suggest she bring her boyfriend?!"

Kyoya looked up and raised a black brow, "Is there a problem with that?"

"Of course there is!" Tamaki went over and put a hand on his shoulder, "We only made plans for the trip to get Haruhi away from Luka! Now it's all a waste!"

"Tamaki..." Kyoya shook the hand off his shoulder, "There is no reason to dislike Luka, he's done nothing but treat Haruhi good, so I don't get why you feel so compelled to split them up."

Tamaki was silent for a moment, biting his lower lip.

"Tama-chan, there's nothing we could do to break those two apart," Huni added, standing next to Mori and holding Usa-chan to his chest, "Those two are so in love that I bet they couldn't bear to be separated right now. She'll snap out of it soon enough, it's called the 'honeymoon phase'."

"'Honeymoon phase'?" The twins synched, looking at Huni in question.

"The honeymoon phase basically means that they're so excited about their new relationship that all they could do is spend all their time together, they are so in love that tehy don't see each other's faults and they absolutely adore each other." Kyoya explained, closing his black notebook and standing up, "This phase could last from days, to weeks, to months. I think Haruhi will snap out of it soon enough."

This made Tamaki relax, only slightly though as he huffed and sat down on the couch, "Fine," he grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"... And don't try to cock block," Kyoya added as he grabbed his stuff and slung his backpack onto his shoulder, "It will only annoy Haruhi and make her angry with you. Just be nice to him, okay?"

Tamaki pouted slightly but huffed again, "Fine."

* * *

"A beach trip?" Luka mused, he and his girlfriend were cuddled up at her place, on the couch. A movie was playing on the TV screen, but neither teens were paying much attention to it.

Haruhi nodded, "The host club wants me to start spending more time with them or whatever," she waved a passive hand and settled against his chest. He had her sitting in between his legs, leaning her back onto his chest with his arms wrapped firmly around her waist, "And they suggested that I invite you, since I didn't want to really cancel our date..."

Luka hesitated, "I don't know..."

Haruhi turned in his arms to look at him, giving him a slightly confused look, "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Well no, it's just that..." he pushed blond bangs out his eyes and let his arms sag a bit around her waist, "I just don't think you're host club friends like me that much."

"Don't be ridiculous," Haruhi put a hand on his shoulder, "They wouldn't of invited you if they didn't-"

"Oh please," Luka rolled his eyes, "The only reason they invited me was because they knew you would only agree to go if I was going."

"..."

"And they also want to spend more time with you and all..."

"Then this is the perfect opportunity to get them to like you," Haruhi cut him off, cupping his cheek lightly and smiling gently at him, "I want my boyfriend and my friends to get along... So please?"

Luka hesitated, but he really couldn't resist the cute pleading look she gave him when she wanted him to do something for her, "Oh fine," he murmured and ran a hand through her hair, pulling her in for a long and loving kiss, "Only for you though."

**Short, I know, but at least I got it out! Lol, next chapter is the trip to the beach!**


End file.
